Blaze
by Thegirlthatjustis
Summary: Fang has an adorable little sister named Blaze, but Blaze is special and a little different then the other flock members
1. Chapter 1

** Hey there max fans How's its goin? I hope you guys like this story and if you do review! If you don't...u won't! **

** Iggy: Can I do the disclaimer!?**

** Me: No**

** Iggy: awwww**

** Me: Fang gets it!**

** Fang: Thegirlthatjustis does not own maximum ride although she wishes she did…all she owns is Blaze.**

** Me: yup yup**

** Iggy: *pouts***

** Me: on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fangs POV**

I woke up still in my bed, not the school as I sometimes woke up thinking. I looked around to see that Iggy and the Gasman were already awake and were not in the room. But I was not the only person in the room. I looked down at the little girl curled up against me her head resting against my chest. She was sleeping peacefully, her brown corkscrew curls spilling out in a wave around her. Looking down at her I remembered the day she had first come into my life.

It had been back at the school. Then there was only me, Max, Iggy, and Nudge, me Max and Ig around five and Nudge only two. We had all been sitting in our cages when a white coat had come up and opened the door to my cage. But unlike all the other times they had come to get me, he was holding something. I remember thinking "What is it some kind of torture device?" but then it moved and I saw a tiny hand. Not a device, a baby. The man had dumped the baby into my arms.

"She's yours" The white coat had told me. "Your baby sister" then he closed the cage door and walked out, leaving me staring down at the little girl in my arms. I had only been five I had know idea how to care for a baby, but somehow I managed.

That was ten years ago, now here she was a bright, bubbly fifth grader. She looked just like me, dark hair, olive skin and the same dark grayish black wings. The only difference was her eyes, hers were an emerald green color and mine were almost black.

A few weeks after she had been dumped into my cage they discovered that every time she sneezed she shot fire across the cage. Soon she could shoot fire out of her palms, and when she got really mad her eyes blazed with flames. She could do this with every other element too**(sound familiar The Gift of the Earth readers?)** but fire was her favorite, and her first, so we had named her Blaze. Being only ten Blaze sometimes found it hard to control her powers and ended up flooding the basement or setting some ones hair on fire, but she was getting better at it.

I would never tell anyone but Blaze, even more than Max, was my world, my reason for living. I loved Blaze more than anything in the world and I would do anything for her, I usually hid my emotions but that doesn't mean they weren't there.

I looked at the clock, eight in the morning, and I was hungry. "I'm going to go see if breakfast is ready" I thought, getting up slowly so I didn't wake Blaze. I tucked the sheets around her and then crept out to the kitchen where Max, Iggy, Dylan **(yeah he's here, don't like him but he's here) **and Gazzy were already up. I glared at Dylan, I still didn't like that guy.

"Where's Blazey?" Max asked me.

"Still asleep" I told her.

She nodded. After a few moment of silence she got up. "I'll go wake the girls" she told us then walked off to go get Angel Blaze and Nudge.

**Blazes POW**

I woke up confused, this wasn't my bed. Then I remembered, I had climbed into bed with my brother after having a nightmare about the school. I shuttered just thinking about it. But then I thought of Fang. My brother was the best person in the entire world, he was amazing I just hoped that I could grow up to be like him

"Blazey?" I heard a voice asking. Max came over to the foot of the bed. "Are you awake sweetie?"

"mm hmm" I mumbled sleepily

"Get up Iggys making breakfast"

"okaaaay" I said reluctantly, rolling out of bed. Max laughed a little and I followed her down the hall still in my pajamas, I walked to the living room where Fang, Gaz and Dylan were watching football highlights from the night before. I sat down in between my brother and Gazzy, leaning on Fangs shoulder and yawning, still tired. Soon Nudge and Angel came out too Nudge was talking a whole bunch of fashion nonsense that I didn't understand. Dylan got up and walked down the hall for something.

The boys continued watching their game and the other girls talking, I just listened.

"BLAAAAAZZE!" I heard from the hallway. I giggled.

"He found them" I thought.

Dylan stormed into the living room holding a few shirts and two pairs of pants which were all dyed pink.

Everyone was snickering, even Fang.

"You can't prove it was me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh please this has your name written all over it! You little…"

Fang cut him off "I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to keep your tongue."

Dylan glared at him.

Fang glared back.

Fang stood up and looked Dylan straight in the face. "Can you prove it was her?"

"Well…no" he replied cautiously. "But just ask her!"

I was like the worlds best liar and everyone knew it, but still if I lied Dylan and Fang would get into a fight.

"She didn't do it" Fang told him "I don't have to ask"

Dylan opened his mouth but changed his mind and stormed off instead.

Once he was gone Fang turned around to face me. "I know it was you little girl"

I giggled "Is it that obvious?"

Everyone nodded.

"Breakfast is ready" Iggy called.

"Great I'm starving" We all l got up to eat breakfast still laughing about my prank on Dylan.

** That's it for now, I hope y'all like it and check out my other stories The Gift of the Earth and Not One but Two annnd**** REVIEW!**

** Iggy: REVIEW!**

** Fang: REVIEW!**

** Max: REVIEW!**

** Rest of Flock: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there a bit of a long wait I know, but I had to go out of town for a wedding and I had basketball tryouts and all district tryouts but now I'm back. I will be updating The Gift of the Earth next btw just so you guys know.**

** Fang: took ya long enough**

** Me: Oh whatever just get on with your job**

** Fang: ok ok Thegirlthatjustis owns nothing but Blaze.**

** Me: right on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

We all sat in the living room, Dylan still in pink jeans and a pink t-shirt. Everyone was doing something different, Angel was playing with her stuffed animals, Nudge was watching What Not to Wear, Max, Iggy, Fang and, Dylan were playing a game of poker and I was helping Gazzy put together a Lego set, which was hard because we were missing a lot of pieces. There was a bang at the door. We all froze.

"It's probably just a salesperson guys" I said, but I knew that a salesperson wouldn't bang on the door like that. Before anyone could stop me I got u and walked to the front of the house, I paused before I even reached the windows, I hadn't seen anything yet but I felt it. That's another thing about me, I can feel other people's emotions, sense their projected thoughts, I couldn't read minds like Angel could but if someone thought hard enough about something I could hear it. "They're here" I whispered back to the rest of the flock. "Erasers about 30 of them and Jeb's here too".

Everyone stiffened up, suddenly on alert. "Ok Dylan and Fang you two work on getting the kitchen skylight out, if we break it it'll make too much noise and alert them that were here." They both nodded and got to work, for a moment forgetting their hatred toward each other. "What are they doing here?" Max asked. Both Angel and I stood there staring at the door as they banged on it again and again, but didn't answer. When the next thought came we both went pale, especially me, staring at the spot where Jeb was standing.

There was a loud sucking sound as the boys managed to get the skylight out of its socket in the ceiling and max started hurrying Angel and The Gasman through the hole onto the roof. I was next, she pushed me toward the socket, it was too narrow for my wings so I climbed up on the table and hoisted myself onto the roof where I crawled to the back edge where the army of malicious creatures on the other side couldn't see me and waited there with Gazzy and Angel, Nudge following close behind. When we all got out we managed to fly out into the woods unseen just as we heard t a loud Bang as they kicked down our door.

"So what did they want?" Max asked again

"They wanted me" I said

At the same time Angel said, "They wanted Blaze"

"Blaze? But why" she asked

"because" Angel started "she's special"

It had been a week since we had left our house, Angel hadn't told us anymore than I was "special". I didn't know what she meant but I wasn't going to let it bother me. We had gone to the only place we could think of, to Dr. Martinez's. She had suggested that we start attending school with Ella, and in an attempt to fit in and not seem out of the ordinary we agreed. Today was the first day. We walked to school in silence, not really having much to say. I didn't think I really needed school, it was just a disguise kind of, something to make me seem more normal so I was harder to find. They had debated whether to put me in the 5th or 6th grades because I did so well on the placement test and decided just to put me in 5th grade G and T (gifted and talented) program . I was supposed to be in 4th with Gazzy because of when my birthday was.

We walked into Kennedy Public School, each hallway was separated by grade starting with the kindergarten. So Angel left first at the second grade hallway, then Gazzy and then me. The teacher grinned at me. "Hello there, you must be Elizabeth" I nodded, Elizabeth was my alias. She led me into the classroom and showed me a desk in the back in between a blonde girl and a red haired boy. "You can sit right there"

"Thank you" I told her, as I sat down.

"Class this is Elizabeth, I trust you'll make her feel welcome". A few kids turned around and waved, but most just mumbled hellos. The teacher turned around and started writing on the board.

"Hi I'm Megan and this is Jordan" The blonde girl said gesturing to herself and then the red haired boy.

"Hi"

"Elizabeth right?"

I nodded "You can call me Lizzy if you want"

She grinned "alright then Lizzy"

I walked outside with Megan and Jordan during recess, the third, fourth and fifth grades all had the same recess and some 10th grade classes was eating in the outdoor cafeteria, so I could see some of the other flock members, including The Gasman, who at school was now Joseph or Joe. There was a loud shout from the other side of the playground, where the 3rd and 4th grades were. I looked over but couldn't see much.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked my new friends

"I don't know" Jordan replied "Let's go check it out"

"Ok" both Megan and I said.

We crossed the fence to the other side of the playground.

"It looks like a fight" Megan said, frowning.

"Oh heck no!" I exclaimed

"What?" Megan asked

There was a large kid, probably a 6th or 7th grader whose classes had just come outside. He was towering over a 4th grader, the 4the grader just happened to be Gazzy. The boy pushed Gazzy, shoving him up against a tree. I knew Gazzy wouldn't fight back, this boy was big, he might have been able to hold his own for a while but he'd get tired after while, plus he knew Max would kill him if he broke character as a normal kid. If I beat up this kid I'd get killed by both Max _and_ Fang. "Oh well" I thought

"That's my brother!" I told Megan. But I didn't wait 4 a reply. I walked up behind the boy slowly. "Hey!" The kid wheeled around.

"What do you want kid?" he yelled at me.

"I _want _you to lay off my little brother!" I yelled back. The crowd gathered around us all went oooooooh then hushed to hear what happened next.

"Yeah?" the kid laughed and looked around at the crowd. "What are _you_ gonna do about it?"

I assumed my fighting stance "come at me!"

"Fine" he tried to push me over but I stepped aside and used his own momentum to kick him over easily. He tried to wipe my own legs out from under me but I move again.

"Come on get up!"I yelled at him "stand up and fight!" The crowd got bigger.

The boy struggled to get up but I shoved him back down. I was on top of him now pounding my fists into his face over and over again "Don't…you…ever…pick…on…my…brother...again!" I yelled hitting him with each word. I don't know how long this went on for, I heard teachers blowing their whistles, trying to get through the thick crowd gathered around us. Suddenly someone has a thick strong arm, around me, pulling me off the boy. I struggled against the person but they held my arms behind my back in a nice firm lock."Move along people! Nothing to see here get back to your class!" Dylan yelled. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"Let me go Blondie!" I yelled at him.

He kept his lock firm "No way kiddo"

"you have to sometime"

"True" he agreed, he slowly let go of me. He fixed a firm gaze on me " but move from that spot and I promise you'll regret it"

He didn't scare me, but I stayed as he helped the guy up.

"Thanks man" the boy said.

"Don't thank me" Dylan told him "I didn't help you up because I wanted to; I just wanted to set a good example for the kid."

"Aww come on man" the boy said "what's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong is that I know that my little sister must have been provoked, she wouldn't do that for nothing." The boy didn't have a chance to reply because four teachers came up, two of them fussing over him.

"You" one teacher said to me, she was one of the high school teachers "_you _did this, we saw you. Dylan?" she asked "this is your sister?"

Dylan nodded

"Take her to the principal's office" she told him.

"Yes mam" he told her. "Come on Elizabeth" he said.

"I could make a run for it" I thought.

Dylan must've seen the look in my eyes because he grabbed my wrist tightly. "Don't even think about it" he dragged me down inside and down the hallway.

**Ok peoples that's it and I know Dylan's being weird but there's a reason. I will be updating my other stories soon as well and if you haven't read them please check em out. And review REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Heeey I'm back and I'm planning to heat things up in this chapter yyyyyaaaay!:D please review annnd…fang?**

** Fang: I'm done with disclaimers I said it in the other 2 chapters if you don't like it deal with it.**

** Me: okaaaaaay**

**Chapter 3**

We sat in the principal's office. The principal wasn't there yet and Dylan was sitting on one side of me.

"Did you notice?" Dylan asked me suddenly.

"Notice what?" I asked, confused.

"That kid you beat up…did you notice?"

I rolled me eyes "Yeah _that _clears it up. What about the kid?"

He pointed to my jacket, which was splattered with blood, some of it was my own from some cuts on my hands that had opened when I was hitting the boy, but some of it was…different. I stared at my jacket. "It's green! His blood is green!?"

Dylan nodded. "I noticed when I helped him up."

"But how? He couldn't have been something from the school. If he had been he would've put up a better fight then that."

"Unless he was very young…"

"That's true…so do you think he targeted Gazzy on purpose?"

"I think he was trying to single _you _out."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew that you'd come to Gazzy's aid. I think that was his main goal."

"But why…"

Mrs. Johnson, our principal walked in just then cutting off my sentence. She sat behind her desk and folded her hands eyeing me sharply. "Alright, explain yourself" she told me.

"There's not really much to say…" I replied, not looking at her.

"Why did you go and beat up Vincent?"

I couldn't help but laugh "Vincent?"

Dylan gave me a look but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh too; I knew he was just trying to look responsible in front of the principal.

I straightened up a little and tried my best to stop laughing; I only managed to bring it down to a smirk.

"Yes Vincent is his name, and I would like to know why you decided to hurt him like this."

I just shrugged.

"What grade are you in young lady?"

"5th"

"5th!?" she was obviously surprised by this.

I nodded, "I was supposed to be in 4th but they decided to put me in 5th instead, because of my grades on the placement testing."

"So you're telling me that a 10 year old girl just beat up a 14 year old boy?"

"I guess so…"

She looked a little less harsh now "Well you must've had a good reason then."

I nodded "He was bullying my little brother."

"Well what's your brother's name?"

"Joseph Ride"

She smiled a little "Well I'm going to talk to your brother, but I think you're off the hook for this one. Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded "Yes mam...thank you."

"You two are free to go."

We both got up and I waited until we were a safe distance from the office before I spoke again. "What do you think he wanted with me then?"

"I don't know…We'll ask Max," Dylan told me.

"No! No we wont! Dylan she will _kill_ me, even if he was some weird creature! We're supposed to keep a low profile and it's the first day I everybody already knows who I am!"

"Calm down…I'll make sure you don't get in too much trouble."

I rolled my eyes "Gee thanks" right then we reached the 10th grade hall.

"Look I have to get back to class, you'll be fine as long as she doesn't find out before school ends" Dylan said as he waved and left down his hallway.

"I hope so," I mumbled, dragging my feet back to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, all I could think about were to things. One, the strange boy I had beat up on the playground and Two, what Max would do when she found out. When the last bell finally rang, I was the first one out of my seat, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I hurried out to the meeting place we had established. I was the first one there and I waited nervously as everyone began to show up, First Gazzy, then Angel, then Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, and Fang. Max hadn't showed up yet, but the good news was it seemed like Fang hadn't heard anything. When Max finally showed up she looked _mad_.

She stomped directly up to me. "What's this about you getting into a fight?!" she stormed

Fang raised an eyebrow "You got in a fight? Already?" I ignored him, I figured it'd be easier to take one at a time.

I had always been the strongest under Max's anger but even _I_ struggled to keep my composure now. "Look it wasn't my fault."

She put her hands on her hips "Then whose was it?"

"She was defending me!" Gazzy spoke up. "This mean kid was picking on me and I didn't want to get in trouble for hitting him back and, she came and showed him whose boss that's all."

Max looked less angry now. "That true Blazey?"

I nodded, "and check this out," I showed her my jacket, "that's his _blood_."

"Whoa…ok fill me in…"

The rest of the way home Dylan and I shared our theory with Max, who listened without any input until we were finished.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she told me "But he was definitely from the school, or somewhere similar. We need to keep our eyes open for these kind of things, something strange is going I on, I can feel it."

We all nodded as we reached the house. No one said anything else about what had happened for the rest of the day, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it, I knew max was right. Something was going on here.

The next morning when I walked into class my mind was still reeling with all that had happened the day before. I sat in my seat thinking about that strange creature, Vincent. It was strange, but at least I'd have all day to figure it out or so I thought. Little did I know at that point, in just a few seconds that my life was about to change forever.

A boy walked into class that I didn't recognize. "Maybe he was sick yesterday," I thought, randomly doodling on my paper. But the teacher waved him to the front.

"Kids we have yet another new student," the teacher started, "Class this is Tucker."

I looked up, now that I thought about it Tucker did look strangely familiar in fact he looked exactly like...fang. Then he turned his head to my side of the room. His eyes met mine. His _emerald green_ eyes, I gasped. It wasn't that he looked like Fang, it was that he looked exactly like _me._

** Dun dun dddduuuuuuun suspense! Hopefully I will be updating soon and please please review…or I will send Maka after you to take your soul, Clarice with her electric spear, Effie trinket with a curling iron and Voldemort with a toaster! So review!**


End file.
